Simple
by puckishprosecutor
Summary: When it comes time to be together, B&B always thought it would be complicated but it's not.


Simple

By Puckish Prosecutor

They had fought their feelings inside them for years.

For many reasons.

Mainly because of fear.

They were afraid that falling in love would destroy their friendship if it didn't work out.

They were afraid that falling in love would ruin their work relationship.

They were afraid the other didn't feel the same way.

She was afraid that he would abandon her like so many had before.

He was afraid she wouldn't be able to fully love him and make a permanent commitment to him.

She was afraid of marriage. It's not that she didn't believe in marriage she was afraid of it.

He was afraid of falling too deep and her running if they got too close.

Everyone could see how much they loved each other and belonged together.

Their friends, their families, the suspects they interrogated, the witnesss they talked to, people on the street, their co-workers everyone under the sun.

They always thought that if they were ever to confess their feelings to each other it would be drmatic, when they were being held at gunpoint, when one was tied up, when one was kidnapped, when one was shot and almost dead, when one was going into surgery any of those points.

But it didn't happen at any of those points.

When it finally happened it was very simple.

They had just wrapped up their latest case and were at his apartment celebrating. It had been a particularly gruesome and sad murder of a child and it had affected both of them deeply especially him as the child had been the same age as Parker and had been killed by a gang because his police officer father had put the gang leader in jail.

Brennan could tell Booth was still tensed up and offered to give him a neck rub. He accepted. He'd accept an offer of being boiled in oil if she offered.

She reached over and started rubbing his neck and he could feel the tension leave his body. Her touch had that magical effect on him.

He turned to thank her and she saw the look in his eyes when he looked at her. She finally saw what it was. It was not a professional attagirl look, it was love. She realized he probably loved Angela in that professional attagirl way and never looked at Angela that way.

Heck she had never even seen him look at Cam that way even when they were seriously involved.

Finally she had the guts. It had taken her a long time but she finally had the guts to say what she had felt for so long.

She simply said "I love you." Just like that out of the blue in a moment of courage and clarity.

He was stunned for a moment, All his dreams were suddenly coming true.

She was worried he didn't respond right away maybe she had misinterpreted the look he gave her.

But all her fears were resolved right away when he said. "I love you too."

They smiled at each other. They had both dreamt of this moment for so long neither of them knew quite what else to say or do.

Finally he leaned into her and brushed her lips with his, their first kiss since the mistletoe. She responded by pulling him to her and they deepened the kiss and the embrace as their tongues met and clashed and it was getting pretty hot and heavy when his phone rang.

He let out a curse but knew it was Parker so he had to answer it.

While he took the call Brennan collected herself, put some clothing back in place that somehow had gotten askew in their kissing. She also could tell a hickey was developing on her neck and she was flushed with excitement.

She looked at him talking on the phone, clothes also dishelved and hair a muss. And since he was holding his cellphone it obviously wasn't in his pocket so he was happy to see her.

The call took a few minutes as Parker was recalling his day and telling his Dad he had gotten an A on a spelling test so Booth was a proud father.

In those minutes they both calmed down a bit and he returned to the couch and took her hand.

He said, "That call came at a good time. There is nothing that I would have loved more than to pick you up and take you to bed and celebrate our love but I like the idea of taking our time and taking things a little slow. And I want to shout from the rooftops that we're in love."

She smiled at him and said, "I like that idea too although I did want you to take me to bed. Let's not rush this. Let's spend some time just being in love."

They ordered dinner and enjoyed their meal just looking at each other and reveling in finally being in love together.

And when the time came, while both had always thought it would be a passionate frenzy, their first time was simple.

It was simple as in two people madly in love expressing their love in a physical way. Yes it was passionate and they broke every law of physics, chemistry, biology, geometry, calculus and even baseball but it was simple.

While everything else had been so complicated in their lives once they were in love it was all so simple.

Simple as admitting it, expressing it and enjoying it,

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
